


Wanted Love

by lovelylady22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylady22/pseuds/lovelylady22
Summary: I'm having major writers block so yeah.





	1. Metallo?

Clark Kent was walking to the Daily Planet on his way to work when a loud boom went off. Clark knew what he had to do but couldn't at the moment because it was a crowded place. He hoped for Supergirl to come and distract the villain while he could come back and fight as Superman. Metallo said really loud, "So Superman isn't here at the moment. Well, looks like I'll have to start taking civilian lives one by one." 

Off in the distance was Supergirl flying towards Metallo but Metallo turned around just in time to see her. "Well if I can't get rid of Superman right at the moment Supergirl will have to just fine." Metallo said while activating the kryptonite. Metallo flew up and knocked down Supergirl in the back with kryptonite. "So this is who National City relies on to fight off villains. I must say you were pretty good before I came along. So come on let me get you off this planet so you go join your parents." Metallo said slyly. 

"You are going to stop this Metallo. All you rely on is your kryptonite and nothing else." Supergirl said tauntingly. 

Metallo scowled and fired a big beam of kryptonite towards Supergirl just when Superman came in and punched him away. "That's right Metallo, did you forget about me?" Superman said while Metallo was flying back from the punch. Superman went down towards Supergirl and helped her up, "So did you notice any weaknesses while fighting him Supergirl?" Superman asks quietly.

"No I didn't except that his punches are really hard so I'm assuming its metal." Supergirl responded back confidently.

"Okay let's go and get rid of this guy once and for all." Superman said while flying into the sky.

Superman looked around and couldn't find him. "Ah Supergirl get up here now! He left back to wherever Project Cadmus is." Superman said sadly.

"That means I have to go back to National City bye Superman see ya soon." Supergirl said while flying away.

Kara went to talk with Lena Luthor and there was some sort of connection. Apparently she maybe was falling for Lena. I don't know!

 


	2. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having major writers block so yeah.

Kara was walking home when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey there"  
Kara looked around and saw Lena Luthor stopped behind her in a beautiful blue dress with silver heels. Her makeup was extraordinary perfect in a way Kara found herself blushing about. Kara didn't think twice about what she was gonna do next and that was gonna be asking her out. "Um.." they both said at the same time.  
"You go first, Kara." Lena Luthor said smiling with glee.  
"I just wanted to um ask if you would like to go and eat out together. It's like not a date but a very fancy hanging out of friends. So would you like to accompany me?" Kara said while looking at the ground the whole time.  
"Sure Kara. Of course I'm already ready to go and I expect you to be dressed up to Kara." Lena said while hiding back her giggles.   
"Meet me at Taka Resturant." Kara said while waving see you soon.   
Kara ran home and put on a beautiful short golden dress with gold heels. Kara put her hair in a braided crown and put on light makeup. Kara wanted to take the level of there friendship up to something else apparently. She wanted Lena to kiss her tonight under the stars while not having Metallo come back for a while. Kara rang up Taka Resturant and reserved the quietest booth for them. Kara then texted Lena and told her to meet her there at 7:30 p.m. Kara would do anything to get Lena to kiss her at the moment.   
Once they got there Kara decided that she was gonna try and before she knew it they were hugging each other for the warm embrace to keep each other warm and her brain thought now was the perfect moment. Kara looked at Lena and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Once they were done kissing Lena said, "I didn't know you loved me. If I did then I would've brought you something better than my company." Lena said shyly.   
"Um Lena." Kara said shyly.   
"Yeah Kara." Lena said happily.  
"You know I was um wondering if you wanted to move our relationship up to the next level." Kara said shyly.  
"As in." Lena looked down with affection and concern.  
"Um as in girlfriend/girlfriend. I mean us dating daily as a couple. You know whenever I'm around you I feel true love more than I have felt in my entire life." Kara said happily knowing that she just came out in front of her crush.

"You know what su-" Lena said then stopped mid sentence.  
Metallo was causing terror in the restaurant right down the street. Kara didn't want to abandon Lena but as Supergirl she had a duty to do. So what was it? Love or Justice?


End file.
